narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sivart Shinobu
*This page is under construction. That means the creator still intends to finish it. *If you see any grammar/spelling errors, fix them or point them out on the talk page. Don't just complain, help! Sivart, or Siv, is the oldest of the 4 siblings, and has cared for his younger siblings for much of their lives. He is the hunter of the family, and is skilled at most long-range and just ranged attacks and defenses. Sivart is 25 years old. Appearance Sivart has not led an easy life, and it shows on his body. His face has several scars on it, one notably going through his left eye.Sivart's eyes are soft brown in color, but with a pale white coating over them due to his blindness. Sivart has raven black hair that looks as though he cuts it himself with a kunai, because he does. His hair ends at about the middle of his back. Sivart wears it lose. He is about 6ft tall, but is not lanky. Sivart wears at all times a sort of shawl, dull brown in color, that ends at about the elbows. Under that, he wears a leather tunic with a leather vest over it. His pants are leather as well, and a light tan in color. His cloths are for efficiency, not looks. Over the shawl, Sivart carries a quiver and a single longbow. He also has a large tattered brown cloak, but only wears it when he needs to. Sivart's only form of jewelry are a pair of rings, one on each hand, and a single necklace with a heart shaped locket on the end. Personality Sivart is an overcautious, paranoid person. He has long since lost trust in strangers, and it takes a long time to become a friend. He is not above stealing from you, or killing you in cold blood. Sivart will do anything to help his younger siblings, having raised them himself, and is not afraid of battle or death. He had good sense of humor, and often made jokes with his friends, but that faded when Hikaru died. The Sivart of today is still overcautious, and still doesn't trust strangers, but now he has no sense of humor, though he can tell when others are joking and often "laughs" at the jokes. But in reality, he no longer laughs or smiles, he just mimics such things. His smiles and laughs never reach his eyes, though most people would never notice this. no matter how much he smiles or laughs, it never gets past his mouth. Except, of course, when he's watching his siblings laugh, or smile, or have fun. Thats the only time though, other then that, Sivart never truly smiles... When with large groups of people, Sivart tends to get nervous, as all the noise interferes with his soundsight. When in battle, Sivart usually falls back behind the rest of the people, and, using his soundsight, helps them by using his ranged attacks to kill of people from a distance. When caught in close combat, Sivart usually freezes up, and ends up getting his butt wupped more often then not. Abilities and Jutsu When Sivart was left with 3 younger siblings to care for, he had to learn to hunt in order to feed them. By trial and error, he learned to use kunai and throwing knives. His motivation: if he failed his siblings went hungry, and if he didn't do well he went hungry. That was sufficient motivation to learn many ranged attacks quickly. After he was able to feed his siblings using kunai and throwing knives, he stole a longbow and a few dozen arrows, and then went on to learn how to use that as well. It took him several years, but he became a master of ranged attack, and even managed to learn some jutsu in the process. Since he had to learn this himself, most of his jutsu requiers little to no handsigns, because simple is good. For example, his Concussion, which uses no handsigns, just concentrated chakra creating a powerful pulse of air around whatever body part he's using to preform the jutsu. He does this by gathering his chakra into, say, his fist, then using it to pull the air around it. After gathering a decent amount of air, he releases it by allowing his gathered chakra to dissipate. This dissipation of chakra releases the air he had gathered there, and thus creates the powerful blast of wind. His Summonings use the full range of handsigns, and he learned them from a scroll he stole from an abandoned house in the Highlands. Sivart can summon two ravens, one a massive creature, equal in size to Gamabunta or the Shikaku, the other about the same size as one of Sai's Superbeast Scroll birds. The smaller is called "Kalir" the larger is called "Circe". He can only summon them once, and Circe uses so much chakra that Sivart is utterly drained, which means no more special jutsu. For the most part, he can only summon them if he hasn't used jutsu yet, though Kalir has been summoned after using jutsu before. Sivart also learned some basic jutsu from various scrolls and papers he has stolen over the years. Simple things, like clones, replications, and replacements. Among them, the Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, and Wind Release: Wind Cutter are his favorites and most recognizable. He can also use the Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm, which is similar to his thunderclap jutsu. Thats about it for other jutsu. Due to his blindness, Sivart had to relearn most of his weapons skills when he was 22. He had already mastered them, so all he really had to do was learn a new way of seeing. And thats where his SoundSight '''comes in. He increases the sensitivity of his ears to superhuman proportions using his chakra the same way that Kiba does to his nose, and then uses the sounds of other peoples bodies to make an image of them. The sounds of other peoples bodies would be things like their heartbeat, their lungs, their blood as it flows though their blood vessels, and even there chakra if it's strong enough. With his ears he can pinpoint the heartbeat of a mouse from almost 300 meters away, and usually hit that target, if it doesn't run away. Of course, blindness means that his close combat and high speed skills are sorely lacking, for that you must look elsewhere. It also makes him vulnerable to sound-based attacks, as well as large and loud groups of people. With his soundsight came his '''Sonic Blast, a powerful blast of sound that can stun and disorient people that get hit by it. It doesn't take up that much chakra unless Sivart trys to make it really large, but it does cause him great confusion, he loses his soundsight for a few heartbeats after it, and if he uses it to often he could go deaf. Sonic Blast also needs handsigns to preform. It is preformed by gathering chakra into his fist or hand, and then using it like a drum, to create sound waves. He can tone these sound waves to any level he wants, which allows him to create high pitched or low pitched blasts, both of which to do different kinds of damage. Also with his soundsight came Thunderclap, which is similar to the Sonic Blast, but it far less controllable. Sivart gathers his chakra into his hands, and gathers air into his hands along with it. He then shapes this into a sort of large flat oval, and then claps his hands together. When the two ovals of air meet, they explode out forward from his location, but with some of the energy backlashing into Sivart as well. Thunderclap does not need handsigns, but cannot be directed or controlled. It also stuns and disorients Sivart, and always has the risk of causing him to become deaf, which would, understandably, devastate him. Sivart's hidden jutsu is that of the Eye of Healing, as its called. He has used the Eye only once before, and he thinks that was a dream, due to its strangeness to him, and due to him waking up afterwards with poor memories of the event. He does not yet have conscious control over this jutsu, and cannot yet access it without being in a situation where such a jutsu is needed dearly. Relations Sivart doesn't really get to know many people, but the ones he does know are almost always friends. Currently, he has no known living friends, because Hikaru died years ago, as did Oron. Shun may still be alive, but thats a big if, Siv hasn't seen him in years. Currently, his family is very close to him. He would do anything to protect those he cares for, even to the point of risking his life for them. He has killed for them, thats for sure. Currently, Sivart's only known enemies are the Moyagakure, who killed Hikaru, and a mysterious stranger, who attacked his family on their first meeting. Some others he has met include a member of the Akatsuki, though he doesn't know it, and a number of other travelers. Quotes "Why should I feel different? Being blind is normal to me, and sight is different."-Sivart, about his blindness. "Honor is for those who can afford it. I cannot."-Sivart, explaining why he does what he does. "One pebble can dam a river, if you know where to put it."-Sivart "The past is past, and should only be learned from."-Sivart, speaking of his past. "All of this has happened before, all of this will happen again."-Sivart, speaking of time. "Never follow a leader blindly. That will take you over a cliff."-Sivart, talking of leadership. "Those who seek power for their own sake do not deserve it."- Sivart, talking of leadership. Stats Trivia *Sivart's blindess is due to a powerful jutsu that Shizuka used to save his life. He does not regret the loss.